The World I Never Knew
by hmwoldsy
Summary: One night Kirsten, the muggle minister's daughter is kidnapped by Death Eaters. Now she will have to survive and cope in the world that she was forced into.
1. Foggy Night

"So how did the date go?" Kirsten asked her friend on the other end of the phone.

"It was amazing," Amy gushed. "He opened the car door, paid for the movie ticket, and everything..."

Kirsten was on her stomach, laying on her bed, her legs kicking back and forth in the air. Her walls were a pale purple, with oak flooring, her bed was white and above billowed a satiny canopy. The walls were covered with posters of international soccer teams, and pictures of her and her friends. Kirsten craned her head around to look at the digital clock on her nightstand. It was nearing ten o'clock.

"Kirsten are you even listening!" Amy yelled.

"Oh, um... sorry. I guess not." Kirsten admitted.

"Why'd you call if you didn't want to hear any of this," Amy grumbled.

"I do!" Kirsten protested. "It's just that it's getting late and my dad's not home yet."

There was a short pause, "Again?" Amy asked. "Does he ever come home?"

"Of course he does! It isn't his fault he has to work late. At this rate he's going to work himself to death." Kirsten sighed, "What a horrible time to minister."

"Yeah, especially Mr. pompous what's his face. Somebody needs to give that guy some acting lessons."

Kirsten knew who Amy was talking about. One of her father's political opponents who was milking every horrible thing to the best to of his abilities. Kirsten gritted her teeth. Pompous what's his face was exactly why she hated politics with a passion. She could just see his grin as he repeated all the horrible things that had happened these past weeks; the bridge collapsing, the freak hurricane, the two murders...

Kirsten looked out her window into the foggy night. She saw three figures walking up the driveway. It was dark so she could barely make them. It had to be her father and his two bodyguards. It certainly wasn't her mother who was visiting her parents in Australia.

"Speak of the devil, I think my dad's home. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school," Kirsten said.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Kirsten closed her cell phone and placed it on her nightstand. She headed out of her room to the stairs. Her personal bodyguard was sitting on the living room couch watching the television. She was just about to tell him that her father was home, when there was a loud bang. The front door flew off it's hinges, and crashed into the opposite wall. The three figures Kirsten had seen walking up her driveway came running through threshold.

Her bodyguard had leapt to his feet; his hand flying to his pocket. Kirsten expected to see him pull out a gun but instead he pulled out a... a stick. Before the guard could raise the stick the intruder in front, a woman with black hair, raised another stick. She yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" There was a flash of blinding green light. Kirsten screamed when she saw the guard fall to the ground like a broken rag doll. Kirsten stared at the bodyguard transfixed; it was just a light. How could a flash of light hurt anyone?

Before she could think, before her mind could realize what was happening the woman pointed at Kirsten and screamed, "Up there! Get her!"

Two men, one black haired and the other blond began to hurry up the stairs. Kirsten toke off running to her room. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Quickly she grabbed her baseball bat lying on her bedroom floor and stood next to the door.

Kirsten listened to the footsteps approach her door. They sounded like they were in no hurry. Why should they be? Kirsten was trapped upstairs. A man's voice muttered a nonsensical word, "Alohomora." She watched amazed as her lock turned on it's own. The door swung open, concealing her. A young man, with blond hair walked in, holding his stick high. Kirsten ran out of her hiding spot and hit the boy straight in the chest. The boy collapsed to the floor gasping for breath. Kirsten quickly turned the other man how was yelling "Pert..." Kirsten hit him before he could finish.

Kirsten went to run downstairs but the woman was running up the steps. She didn't think; Kirsten leapt over the banister to get downstairs. A searing pain traveled up her legs when she landed but she ignored it, and ran for the door. She was almost there.

Something unexpectedly caught her legs. Kirsten fell hard to the ground. Laying on the floor she looked over her shoulder. There was nothing that she could have tripped on. Kirsten was scrambling to her feet when a hand grabbed her hair and dragged her to her feet. Kirsten cried out in pain as she felt her hair ripe from her scalp.

Kirsten looked up into the gaze of the black haired woman, her face was pale, and gaunt, almost emaciated. The two men were starting to come downstairs both clutching their sides.

The woman shook Kirsten roughly. "You filthy muggle," she screeched, "How dare you lay a finger against a wizard? If you ever try something like that again you'll end up like your friend over there," The woman finished with a jerk of her head to the dead bodyguard.

Through the pain and fear something clicked inside her head. Wizard, wands, magic. But it couldn't be possible; those things didn't exist. And what was a muggle?

"Bellatrix we need to leave before the Aurors arrive," the black haired man said. The man's black hair was greasy, he was pale and he had a large hooked nose.

The woman, Bellatrix nodded. She shoved Kirsten toward the other man. "Draco you watch over the scum." Draco was about her age. His gray eyes darted towards the dead bodyguard fearfully. He looked pale almost sick. He wasn't used to this, Kirsten realized. He wasn't a killer, and that made him weaker than the other two.

Without another word the Bellatrix, and the man turned. With a loud pop they disappeared. Kirsten stared at where they had been with her mouth hanging open. "Come one!" Draco muttered impatiently. He tugged Kirsten's arm through his, and then turned.

Everything went black. It was like she being squeezed through a rubber tube. The pressure was pushing in on her head. She couldn't she could smell fresh country air, and see dimly through the night. They were at a country lane surrounded by hedges, near a gate.

Bellatrix and the man were waiting at the open gate. The began walking up the lane, through the gate when they saw the boy and Kirsten. Draco dragged Kirsten by her arm up the lane. In the yard strutted white peacocks. Normally she probably would have laughed at the absurdity. It was not long before they reached a beautiful manor, that all four of them entered.

The manor was stylishly decorated, with antique furniture, and a large beautiful chandelier.

"Draco take, the girl down to the cellar with the other prisoner," Bellatrix called behind her shoulder.

Kirsten waited till she, and the man were gone. Then quick as a cobra she kneed Draco in the groins. For the second time that night the boy feel to the ground groaning. Kirsten sprinted for the door. This time she planned to let nothing stop her.

But a side door opened and Kirsten was forced skid to a stop in order to not run into the thing that had came out. She opened her mouth to scream but all that came out was a high squeak. The thing standing before her couldn't be human. It just couldn't

It had the body of a man but it's face was horribly distorted. It's face was pale, with slits for nostrils, and catlike red eyes that gleamed down at with disgust. She was going to die.

A pair of hands roughly grabbed her by her shirt. "I'm so-sorry, My... Lord. It won't happen again." Draco stammered.

"I should hope not," the thing said. It had a high cold voice. Kirsten shuddered when she heard it. "Because if you can't even handle a muggle, than surely can't handle anything. Especially the task I've given you."

Kirsten could feel Draco start to shake. "I can complete it. I...I will, My Lord"

"I should hope so, for your sake and you family's." The thing said. It turned to leave and Draco bowed. Kirsten looked at the boy. His face was pale as a corpse and covered in sweat. He was as scared of that thing as she was.

Draco very roughly dragged her down to the cellar. He toke out his stick and said "Alohomora," before opening the door. Kirsten noticed that it was the same word the other man spoke to open her door. For a moment Kirsten saw a emaciated figure lying on the cellar floor. Before she could see anything else she was shoved into the cellar so hard that she fell to the ground. The door slammed shut and everything was dark.


	2. YouKnowWho and The Boy Who Lived

A feeble male voice spoke through the darkness, "Hello?"

Kirsten sat hunched against the wall with her legs pulled tight to her chest.

"Yes?" she answered hesitantly.

There was a pause. "Are you alright? They haven't hurt you?"

"No," Kirsten answered, "I'm fine... May I ask your name?"

"Ollivander," the man answered.

"I'm Kirsten Morgan."

There was another pause. "I hope you don't mind me asking," Ollivander said, "But do you know why you're here? Did one of your parents upset the Dark Lord?"

"I... I don't think so. I'm sorry but who is the Dark Lord?" Kirsten asked confused, and still very scared.

"How could you not know who You-Know-Who is?"

"Are we still talking about the Dark Lord?" Kirsten asked baffled.

"My dear, are you a muggle; that is to say non-magical?"

After everything Kirsten had been through tonight she could not find this question absurd. "Yes."

"So you have no idea what's going on?"

"None," Kirsten admitted. She felt small and helpless something, that the head strong girl was not used to feeling.

"Where to start, where to start." Ollivander muttered to himself. After a moment he began to speak. "First off there are wizards and witches. We've been living in secret from muggles for thousands of years. But just like muggles there a some wizards who are terrible... Great but terrible. A few decades ago one such wizard rose to power. He's name is... Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Kirsten repeated.

Ollivander made an odd noise between a shush, and a hiss. Kirsten was taken a back. "We do not speak his name," he hissed. "We call him You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name, or the Dark Lord. But we never speak his name."

This seem really illogical to Kirsten. Calling him by a different name didn't change anything about him, but she held her silence. Again something clicked in her head. "Does Vol... You-Know-Who look have slits for a nose, red eyes...?"

"Yes. But how could you know?"

"I show him as they brought me in. I can't believe his human." Kirsten shuddered.

"Yes he's human. Though how human can someone be when they are unstoppable... You can have no idea the amount of terror he caused. He began gaining power and followers. He forced people to follow his will. No one knew who to trust. People were being killed left and right. There were mass muggle murders, and muggle torture was just a mere sport to You-Know-Who and his followers, The Death Eaters. The ministry was trying to catch them, but the ministry was being infiltrated as well. Everything was in caous... And then You-Know-Who set out to kill a baby."

"What? Why?" Kirsten asked shocked.

"I have no idea. But the boy survived. You-Know-Who murdered some of the world's most talented wizards but he could not murder that little boy. The boy survived the killing curse when no one else had, with nothing more than a scar on his forehead. And something happened that caused You-Know-Who to lose all his powers."

"He died?" Kirsten asked.

"No not quite."

Ollivander told her all about Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, how he had

stopped Voldemort from getting the Sorcerers Stone, how he fought the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, how Voldemort had risen in the graveyard with Harry Potter tied to a tombstone, and how Harry Potter fought in the Department of Mysteries.

The whole story must have toke hours to tell but it calmed Kirsten, and it fascinated her. As a child she, and her friends had always pretended to have magical powers. To find out that it existed was remarkable. She pressed Ollivander to tell her all the details he knew.

When he finished his story Kirsten asked a question that had been bugging her during the whole tale but she had waited to ask it till the end. "How do you know what Harry Potter's wand is like?" When he had first said the boy's name he immediately followed it with a detailed description of Potter's wand.

"I run the wand shop Ollivander's. I sold Harry Potter his wand... I remember every wand I ever sold." He announced proudly. Kirsten found that hard to believe but didn't say anything. "Which is why I'm here. Wandlore is a complicated and obscure branch of magic and highly valued. But what reason You-Know-Who could have for kidnapping you..."

Kirsten gave him the only explanation she could think of. "Well my father is the minister of Britain but, he doesn't know anything about magic or Dark Lord's. How could he?"

"Actually," Ollivander said slowly, "he does.

"What?" Kirsten asked blankly.

"Every Muggle Prime Minister is told about the magical world so if there was a crisis on our side that would affect the muggles, then the muggle prime minister and the Minister of Magic would be able to work together..."

"Buy why hasn't he told my mum or me about it than?" Kirsten asked. She couldn't believe that her father would keep such a secret from his family.

"Why? Because you wouldn't believe him. If he told anyone they'd think he was crazy. Are you honestly planning on telling someone about this?"

Kirsten opened and closed her mouth several times. She hated to admit it but he was right. She could never tell anyone, but how could she ever go back to living in a world were magic didn't exist? It would always be a huge part of her life and she couldn't share that with anyone. It made Kirsten sad, and lonely.

Ollivander toke her silence as confirmation. "You-Know-Who must be hoping to hold you hostage in order to manipulate your father. But what he would want out of a muggle minister I have no idea..."

Kirsten was silent. Lost in her own depression as she thought about what her father must be going through, because surely by now he would know what had happened to her. Her mother would be flying back to Britain as soon as she hear. Would her father tell her the truth? Would her mother join the sad and lonely elite muggles who knew about magic? What kind of hell would they both be going through? Especially her mother, who was two months pregnant. Kirsten prayed that this horrible situation wouldn't affect the sibling she had waited so long for. She was aware that at two months it would be easy to lose the baby.

And then there was herself. How long was she going to be forced to stay in this damp, cold, dark cellar?

Kirsten didn't want to worry anymore. She didn't want to think. She curled into a ball, closed her eyes and tried to escape into sleep.


	3. Masters and Slaves

Days passed by slowly and Kirsten slipped in to a state of apathetic boredom. Every day it was the same pattern. They were fed twice a day in the morning and evening. The food consisted of stale bread, and a thin tasteless broth. Once in the morning they were given a jug of water to drink. Kirsten became used to her constant hunger.

There were no windows in the cellar; Kirsten, and Mr. Olivander lived in constant darkness. Only their feeding schedule indicated whether it was day or night. The cellar was damp, and freezing cold. Kirsten, who had only being wearing a short sleeved shirt, and shorts, was suffering the most. Her joints had become so stiff that she could barely move her fingers.

To pass the time often Mr. Olivander would tell Kirsten as many stories of his world that he could. Kirsten's knowledge on the magical world broadened every day. Kirsten tried to explain how things worked in her world as well, but most of the time she couldn't provide very good answers like when Mr. Olivander asked how their trains worked. When they weren't talking, Kirsten would get up and pace around the cellar in a pathetic attempt to get warm, she would spend many hours sitting on the floor picturing herself on the basketball court and baseball field imagining how she would hit a home run, or shoot the winning point in a basketball game.

One morning Kirsten slept in later than usual. She usually woke up before their breakfast was brought in but this morning she slept past it. Mr. Olivander scooted over towards her to wake her up. He placed his hand on her arm to shake her awake. He pulled back shocked. He quickly placed his hand against her forehead, she was burning up! She was covered in a cold sweat.

"Kirsten- Kirsten wake up," he called urgently. Slowly Kirsten pulled back her eyelids to look at him.

"Why is it so warm all of a sudden?" she whispered hoarsely. "It's like a sauna."

"Kirsten, you're very sick," Olivander tried to explain. But Kirsten's eyes were unfocused and she didn't seem to see him. Shortly after her eyes closed, she slept fitfully. Olivander struggled to his feet and walked over to the cellar door. He began to pound on it with all his might and yell on the top of his lungs.

Finally he heard someone hurry down the steps. "Away from the door, and against the wall!" he heard Draco Malfoy yell, "Don't try anything!"

Olivander scurried back to the wall as the door opened. Malfoy entered holding his wand high. He looked scared yet fiercely determined. "What is it?" he barked.

Olivander gestured to Kirsten. Malfoy immediately noticed there was something wrong with girl. He bent down and felt her forehead. He stayed crouched down for a minute, thinking. It was obvious the muggle needed medical attention, and she certainly wouldn't get better down here in the cold.

"Stay back against the wall," he warned Olivander, "My aunt is here and I'm sure she'd love to punish you if you were to try to escape."

He picked up the muggle and carried her out of the room, keeping an eye on Ollivander all the while. She really didn't look good; her face was sickly white, covered in sweat, she was underweight, and there were dark circle under her eyes.

He carried her into the living room where his aunt was sitting. "What's this Draco?" she asked.

"The muggle's sick." he replied with difficulty. Though the muggle was thin she was still heavy for him to carry. He placed her on their antique couch.

"Draco what are thinking putting that filthy thing on our furniture!" His aunt screeched.

"Where else would you have me put her?" Draco asked testily. "Besides this is my house, and I will put her where I want. Aunt Bella why don't you make yourself useful and grab a potion for her, or do you think the Dark Lord won't mind when he finds out we let his hostage die?" he added quickly when it looked like she was about to yell at him. Bellatix walked out of the room muttering under her breath.

He pulled up a chair close to the girl and kept on an eye on her. He turned around to ask the house elf, Maisy, to get a damp washcloth when he remembered the elderly elf they hired to replace Dobby had died only a few days ago. He cussed. It was so annoying not to have any decent help around the manor. It would take months to find another elf.

His aunt returned carrying a bottle filled with purple liquid. "Prop it up," she commanded. Draco placed his arm under the muggle and moved her to sitting position. Bellatrix shoved the the bottle into the muggle's mouth. The girl coughed as the potion went down uneasily. Draco laid her back on the couch.

"It'll will take a few minutes before it begins to work." Bellatrix explained. She examined the bottle as if it was contaminated with some disease. Finally she threw it into the fire. There was a loud pop and the fire grew rapidly but shrank back down just as quickly. Draco resisted the urge to tell his aunt that you couldn't catch muggle. Of course he had made jokes of that nature all the times to Granger like how dirty the mudblood was and such, but his aunt toke it seriously.

"You can take it back down to the cellar." Bellatrix told him.

"I don't think she should go back there. She'll only get sick again." Draco had a moment of inspiration. "We do need some help around here, besides that's a

muggles proper place isn't it? To be in the service of wizards."

His aunt thought about this for a moment. "I doubt it's possible a muggle could do the work of a house elf." she mused, "But it's better than nothing I suppose. We'll have to find away to keep her from escaping... I think I know a way." Bellatrix started walking out of the room. "Wait here, and watch the muggle. I'll be right back."

. . .

Kirsten woke up on a fancy delicate couch. Kirsten blinked very confused. Slowly she sat up. She was in a elegantly furnished living, with intricate chandelier, and large fireplace. Kirsten thought that she was still in the Malfoy manor, but why was she in the living room? She had a vague memory of Olivander looking down at her worriedly saying she was ill, but she didn't' remember anything after that.

She began to turn her head around to see what was behind her when she felt something smooth, and cold rub against her neck. Someone had put a metal ring around her neck. For a moment Kirsten merely sat there confused trying to think what reason would they have for putting this thing on her neck.

Then she realized, the room was empty. No one was here watching her. Cautiously she stood up. Her head spun a little but it quickly passed. Slowly she walked over to the door leading into the hallway. She looked out of the door. The hallway was empty. Kirsten hesitated, this had to be to good to be true. There was no way she was this lucky. But she wasn't about to sit quietly when an opportunity to escape was standing right in front of her.

She quickly, and silently walked down the hall. No one popped out of the doors, no one stopped her. When she reached the main door she opened it, and sprinted outside. She ran as fast as she possibly could. She was able to see the iron gate. She faltered for a moment when she saw Draco Malfoy outside throwing a ball to three Irish Wolfhounds. But it was too late to stop now. She kept running.

"I wouldn't go past the gate if I were you!" Malfoy called nonchalantly. But Kirsten was already at the gate and she sprinted forward, expecting something to happen but it didn't The collar rubbed against her neck uncomfortably. She glanced over her shoulder Malfy was jogging after her at a leisurely pace.

Okay, Kirsten thought as she ran, the metal ring was defiantly tighter. It was digging into her skin. She stopped when she understood Malfoy's warning. The collar was chocking her. She grabbed at the collar and pulled at it, but it didn't budge. The collar just kept tighting. She was having trouble breathing.

Draco Malfoy finally reached her. He threw Kirsten onto his shoulder and carried her back into the gate. The collar immediately released it's hold. Kirsten gasped for air. Malfoy set her back on her feet.

Kirsten looked up at him as she rubbed her sore neck. "You sick bastard. You sadistic son of bitch." she snarled at him. "You could have warned me!"

Malfoy just raised his eyebrows. "As I remember it I did warn you. It's not my fault you small idiotic brain couldn't understand it, muggle. Now try to understand this because if this doesn't penetrate you're thick skull, you'll learn the painful way. If you speak to anyone the way you spoke to me, they will not hesitate to inflict more pain than you can imagine. And that ring means you can not leave the manor's grounds without a Malfoy, Bellatrix, or Rodulphus accompaning you. In other words we are your masters and you are our slave."


	4. Filthy Muggle

_His slave!_

Kirsten said nothing but glared at him with such hatred she could feel it radiating off her body. Malfoy just smirked at her expression. He turned his heel and began walking back to the manor. "Follow me," he called over his shoulder.

Kirsten with no other choice followed behind him. Malfoy said nothing as he lead her back into the manor and down several hallways. Finally he opened a plain oak door, and held it open for her. Kirsten found herself in the middle of a large, and grand (like everything else in the manor) kitchen. The floors had black and white checkered tiles, and the counters were made of granite, there was a gleaming silver sink, and above the counters were mahogany wood cupboards. There was a cabinet filled with fine china, and eating utensils made of sterling silver. Tucked into a corner was a small bed with a plain light brown blanket on top and a pillow. Laying on top of the blanket were a weeks worth of plain dresses and undergarments.

Stuck to the wall was a large list of daily, weekly, and monthly chores to do. Kirsten quickly skimmed through the list, the tasks didn't really surprise her. She was to cook, water the garden and plants, care for the dogs and peacocks (that surprised her), clean, and other things. The only thing that really surprised her was the last task on the list under once a month. _Beat the rugs. _

"Beat the rugs?" she repeated turning around to where Draco Malfoy was leaning against the counter. He had been watching her as she looked around the kitchen.

"Of course. Don't you clean your rugs? Or do muggles not care how grimy their house gets?" he asked lazily.

A surge of anger filled Kirsten at the insult. "Of course we care. _We_ were just smart enough to invent a vacuum which reduces the hours it takes to beat a rug into mer minutes."

Malfoy heard her implied insult. He merely raised his eyebrows and smirked nonchalantly.

Kirsten threw him a dirty look. "It'll take days to clean all the rugs in this house," she grumbled; thinking about how large the three story manor was.

"The cleaning supplies are in here," Malfoy said opening one of the doors in the kitchen.

"Your cleaning supplies are horribly obsolete," Kirsten remarked as she eyed the two metal tubes, were in one was a scruboard and attached to the other was a wringer. Cute, Kirsten thought bitterly, I'll be washing clothes the way my great-grandmother did. "I don't know how your mother could stand doing all this work when there are much easier ways."

"My mother never did any of the house work, our houself did." Malfoy said as if that explained as if Kirsten would know what a house elf was.

Kirsten immediately pictured a humanoid creature, a few inches tall, wearing a white shirt, green suspenders, and shoes with curled toes, and a funny pointed hat; that went around the house at night cleaning, like several fairytales she had heard. She knew that probably wasn't what a houself was like. She had learned from Olivander that muggles fairytales weren't very accurate.

"The other door leads to the pantry." Malfoy said in a drawling bored voice. "And don't get any ideas with the knives." (To late) "If you cause any of your masters bodily harm, the collar will choke you," he explained as he walked out of the kitchen.

Kirsten looked around the kitchen for a moment. She was at a lose on what to do now. Unconciously she moved her hand to her hair to run her fingers through it but as soon as she touched her hair she quickly pulled them away. She made a disgusted noise. Her hair was greasy, dust from the cellar clung to it, and it was tangled in knots.

Kirsten had kept careful count of the days she spent in the cellar. She had been locked up for fourteen days. Obviously she needed a bath, and a change of clothes, she thought glancing at the dresses on her bed.

All Kirsten had to wash with was dish soap. Though it was not ideal, Kirsten used it to wash her hair in the sink. With her fingers she painstakinly attacked the tangels in her hair. To wash her body she dragged out on e of the washing tubs. She filled it with the warmest water she could get from the sink tap. Because there were no locks on any of the doors she washed with her clothes on, since the mer thought of Draco Malfoy walking in on her unclothed made her want to die.

When she was finished washing she quickly changed into clean clothes under the blanket. Relativly content (considering the circumstances) now that she was clean, Kirsten cleaned up the mess she made, and made a calendar of what chores she would do on certain days.

Kirsten would not slack on the housework. She realized how lucky she was. Being a slave was degrading and it was ethically disgusting to know that somone saw no problem with it. But she could eat decent food now and give some of it to Olivander since that was one of her tasks, she had a bed, she could go outside, and she couldl see the sunlight.

. . .

A few days after the Malfoy Manor had recieved its new "Help" Draco sat in his usual seat and waited while the muggle slave served them. Things had fallen easily into a pattern and the girl became a normal presence in the household. Not worth any more notice than a houself.

Except Draco could not help but notice the muggle more than he should. He didn't like to admit it but he was oddly fascinated with her. She was amazingly beautiful. She had strawberry blond hair, and bright blue eyes, a sharp angular face, long thin nose. He was very much (to his dismay) attracted to the muggle but his fascination was not purely physical. He had always been taught that Muggles were stupid, dirty lazy, and viciuouis. Braco had never interacted with a muggle before. The closest he came was the slight contact with mudbloods like Granger at Hogwarts.

As Draco watched the muggle he came to belive taht she wasn't stupid. She seemed to be always listening intently to their conversations. He had been tempted on several occasions to tell his aunt to shut up around the muggle when she was discussing matters of the Dark Lord. But he restrained himself knowing his aunt wouldn't listen. The muggle also seemed to retain every bit of knowledge on the magical wolrd that she heard. Of course Draco couldn't be truely sure of her intelligence because he never really spoke to her since the first day.

The accusation that she was dirty was completly ludicrouse. The muggle kept herself very clean.

She was also far from lazy. The muggle woke at the crack of dawn each day and worked well in the evening hours doing housework. nonstop. Draco had seen her once at the end of the day, dead on her feet, walking back to the kitchen, carrying a box of cleaning supplies.

Though the muggle was certainly vicious she was very selective about it. The better seh was treated by someone the kinder she was to the. She was rath respectful to Draco's mother who called by her name 'Kirsten' and had given the girl some necessities nad acess to the bathroom closest to the kitchen. He aunt on the other hand addressed the girl by "muggle" and refered to her as 'it.' She was also verbaly abusive and had already given the girl a cruciatous curse once for one to many dirty looks. Now the muggle was resigned to giving Bellatrix murderous glances when she wasn't looking. Draco was sure that the slave collar was the only reason his aunt hadn't been murdered in her bed. Though the collar ensured that the muggle didn't poion her Draco wondered if his aunt ever realized that it probably din't protect her from non-toxic substances like spit. With this thought in mind Draco quitley put his broth filled spoon donw and pushed his bowl away.

. . .

Late that night Kirsten walked into the library carrying a duster. She had already scrubbed the floors, which was really the only other thing to do in the library besides dusting.

Immediatly she saw Draco Malfoy sitting at one of the small worktables. Books were laid open all around him. His brow was wrinkled with worry as he flipped through the books. It was an odd contrast to his noral regal manner.

Kirsten quicly went back to her won work and ignored him. She began dusting the self at the farthest end of the library. It was not long before she heard a large crash. She peered around the shelf to see the books on Malfoy's table scattered on the floor. Malfoy was still sitting in his chair.

If his manner had been odd before it was alarming now. He sat with his face buried in his hands and was haunched over. She could hear him gasping and she wondered if he was crying.

Kirsten teatttered there for a moment unsure of what to do. Before she could do anything she heard Malfy say. "What is a vacuum?'

He toke his hands away from his face which was dry of any tears. But he looked exhausted and beaten; Kirsten thought she saw a hint of hear in his eyes.

Kirsten hesitated for a moment shocked at the sudden intrest. After she recovered she thought about how to best explain.

"Do you have a piece of paper. I'll draw it for you," she finally said. She sat down right next to him. Malfoy handed her a piece of parchment along with a quill and ink. Kirsten laughed once in disbelief.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"Nothing," Kirsten said picking up the quill.

"It's just hat wizards really need to update their technology."

Malfoy snorted, "Are you implying that muggles are smarter than wizards."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm implying." Kirsten told him, "we can't just wave a stick and have things magically happen. We actuallly have to think to solve our problems."

Kirsten threw the quill down. "There, that's what a vacuum is."

Malfoy examined the drawing.

"It sucks up dirt in the carpet and deposits it in the bag."

"What makes it work?"

"Electricity... it's a source of energy we harness that makes most of our appliances work... it's the same enrgy that's in lightning."

If Malfoy didn't understnad a word she said he didn't show it. There was a long silence.

"Waht are you reading anyway?" Kirsten finally asked picking up the book closest to her off the floor.

She looked at the cover. "Common Poisons?"

She looked at Malfoy but he refused to meet her eyes.

"Nice bedtime reading," she commented sarcastically.

"It's none of your damn buisness what I read," Malfoy snarled. "Give me the book, but be careful not to touch my hand. I just washed it."

Kirsten sucked in a deep breath at the insult. "Have fun washing this off git," she snarled back.

She grabbed Malfoy by the collar and kissed him.


	5. Unexpected Turn Of Events

Kirsten waited for Malfoy to push her away from him. So then she could see the look of disgust on his face and feel the satisfaction knowing she had made him pay for his comment.

She expirenced a large shock when he didn't shove her backward but instead pulled her closer.

. . .

The moment her lips touched his Draco lost control of his emotions. A hot burning fire burned its way through his body and it muddled his brain. He vaguley rememberd that he shouldn't be kissing the muggle but he couldn't remember why.

Instead he found himself pulling her closer to him, as he deepened the kiss. He stood up and laid her down on the table so that her legs dangled off the edge, never ending the kiss. He hovered over her their bodies just barley touching. He moved his lips from hers, and moved them down to her neck. She ran her hands up his back and into his hair. His hands cluthced at her hips and his fingers ran down her ribs. She pulled his mouth back to hers and they kissed each other deeply. He reached up with one hand to bury it in her hair, and the other one grasped her leg beneth her knee and began to move up lifting the hem of her dress as he went.

"Draco where are you?" the sharp unpleasent voice of his aunt called. Her voice shocked reason back into Draco.

"I'm in the library working on the Dark Lord's assingment and I'd rather not be bothered right now!" he called back wondering how he was able to recover so quickly.

He looked back down at the muggle. What he saw stunned him. She stared up at him, her blue eyes wide and confused. She looked sweet, and fragile the complete opposite of how she usually was.

"You- you were supposed to be disgusted," she finally stammered out.

Draco became aware of his hand still on her thigh. He quickly pulled it away and straightened up.

He walked a few steps away and ran his hands through his hair in despair. He kicked a bookshelf out of selfloathing. He cussed as he felt a sharp pain his big toe.

"Are... are you okay?"

Draco looked back at the muggle- no Kirsten he corrected himself. After what happend it only made sense to acknowlege her name.

She was sitting on the table. Draco absorved who messy her hair was. He toke a deep breath to calm himself.

"What just happened can never happen again." he told her. He walked back over to her. "If anyone saw us kissing... over even talking in friendly tones it would be bad for both of us. The Dark Lord... he is already prepared to kill my entire family if we make one more mistake... If he was to find out about this he'd murder my entire family, and you as well. Do you understand?"

Kirsten nodded. She still looked very fragile. Draco sighed. He toke her hands and helped her to her feet. She bent down to pick up the books. Draco helped her. He could tell she was reading the covers.

"The assingnment the Riddle gave you, it involves killing someone?" she asked quietly.

Draco jumped. "What did you call him?"

"Riddle. His name is Tom Riddle. At least that's what Tom Riddle, or at least that's what Mr. Olivander said. And he should know seeing as he sold Riddle his wand."

"I- You... He's is Voldem- Vol... You know who he is!" Draco sputtered.

Kirsten smiled a small smile. "Maybe in his fantasy world he is Voldemort but in reality he was and will always will be Tom Riddle. Of course I'm not suicidal and wouldn't call him by Riddle to his face."

Draco stared at her opened mouth.

"Have you ever heard of a maligalent narricisist?" Kirsten asked. When Draco said nothing she continued. "In sort it's a fancy name for someone who is evil and devoid of anything that gives humans their humanity. They also love to create this fansical image of themselves. I suggest you look it up. You'll find that Riddle matches the description perfectly. Maligalent narcisists are made up of mass murders, rapists, and serial killers." Kirsten snorted. "Your family sure knows how to pick sides."

Draco just stared at her with a gaping mouth.

Kirsten ignored his look. "You didn't answer my question."

Draco closed his mouth. "That's none of your buisness," he told her sternly.

Kirsten mearly shrugged. There was a long and ackward silence. "Well goodnight," she finally said.

"Goodnight... Kirsten" Draco said trying out the muggles name for the first time.

Kirsten looked suprised but then she smiled kindly at Draco before leaving the library.

_Author's Note: I can't claim to have realized the Voldemort was a maligalent narrcisist. It was ---------- -------- who did. You can find the artical ----- wrote at in the editorial section under the month of --------- and the year of ------. The title is ---------- for anyone who'd like to find out more about maligalent narcisists and how they relate to Voldemort. I found the artical really intersting but that could just be me. _


	6. Raid

Draco Malfoy stood outside his balcony in his night clothes staring out into the country side. He was afraid; afraid to face the Dark Lord. If the Dark Lord looked into Draco's mind and saw what happened in the library tonight... Draco shuddered at the thought of the Dark Lord's reaction.

He would ask his aunt to teach him Occlumency. He had even thought up an excuse as to why he needed it. Draco had recently learned that his mother had made an Unbreakable Vow with Professor Snape. He would tell his aunt that he didn't want Snape knowing his plans. It was even true because he did not want that usurper to steal his glory.

And Draco would bring glory back to the Malfoy family, and restore them as the Dark Lord's most trusted servants. No muggle no matter how pretty she was (he had giving up trying to deny that point) would prevent him. He would have to be harsher with Kirsten as well, because he been far to lenient. It would be for her own good. If she wanted to survive she would have to learn to keep her mouth shut.

At least he'd be going to Hogwarts soon and would be away from insufferable girl.

. . .

Kirsten rolled over restlessly in her small bed. She breathed in deeply trying to relax. In a few minutes though she turned over again. This time in only a few moments she sat up with a frustrated, angry sigh and began to pound her pillow in an attempt to make it more comfortable. She fell back down onto the bed like a rag doll and stared at the kitchen's high ceiling.

Kirsten couldn't sleep at all and it wasn't because the mattress was horribly lumpy (which is was). She couldn't get that git out of her mind! Damn it; why did he kiss her back! As if that wasn't bad enough he started calling her by her name! And Kirsten couldn't understand why!

Malfoy seemed as shocked as she was by his reaction to her kissing him. He couldn't have meant it on purpose...

"Unless he's a womanizer trying to trick me into letting him under his skirts," Kirsten thought aloud.

But that was ridiculous. Hadn't the git said himself that the library incident (as she was now referring to it) could have gotten him killed.

Though to be honest it wasn't why Malfoy had kissed her back that bothered her most it was how she felt _while_ he was kissing her. She had dated a few handsome boys, who could kiss great but never had she felt any sort of spark, and certainly not the fire that raged through her veins while Malfoy was kissed her.

Kirsten took a deep breath. It was just a physical attraction. Perfectly normal, and understandable. There was no possible way she could actually _like_ the git. After all it was partially his fault why she was in this situation in the first place. He had never done anything that she was truly thankful for. Any decency he'd shown her was something she would expect someone to show a fellow human being. It certainly didn't deserve any extra praise.

No what she felt was purely physical Kirsten would never believe it could be something else.

. . .

It was several days later and Draco was in his drawing room, sitting in a large comfy armchair reading the newspaper. Draco looked up when his mother came hastening into the room.

"Ministry officials are at the gate. Arthur Weasly is among them. They've come to raid the house I'm sure of it."

Draco immediately stood up. "Where's Kirsten?" he asked.

"I have no idea." His mother wrung her hands nervously.

"I'll go find her. Take care of the officials when they get here." Draco quickly hurried out of the room. He looked first in the kitchen but she wasn't there. He ran around the first floor yelling like a banshee. He checked every room but did not find her. He quickly sprinted up the stairs.

"Kirsten!" he yelled on top of his lungs. Damn it she could be anywhere in the manor. To his relief she answered his call though.

"What?" she called back. Her voice was coming from the second floor sitting room. When Draco reached the door he saw her standing by the window peering out curiously. The ministry officials were walking up the drive. If they looked up they would see her. Draco sprinted as fast as he could and knocked Kirsten to the floor.

. . .

Kirsten cried out in pain as Malfoy collided with her. She was knocked on the ground. For a long moment she couldn't breath. Malfoy was on top her; straddling her. When she got her breath back she tried to struggle and scream but Malfoy quickly restrained her hands with one of his, and with the other he clamped her mouth shut.

Her heart was bounding furiously, and she felt like she was going to puke. What was he going to do to her? What if he was planning to... The thought was to horrible for Kirsten to finished. She was panicking; her breathing was heavy and gasping. A deep instinct for selfpresevation rose up within Kirsten and she struggled against Malfoy violently and she almost succeeded in freeing her hands but he was to strong.

He regained his grip on her and then shook her violently. "Stop it," he hissed at her, "Just be quiet."

Malfoy struggled for a minute and shifted on top of her. He pinned her arms down against her chest with his knee, making it hard for Kirsten to breath. He used his free hand to reach into his pocket and grab his wand. He pressed it menacingly into her neck. "Keep quite, and don't struggle or I _will_ kill you. Do you understand?" he whispered.

Kirsten nodded quickly. Malfoy got up from off of her, keeping the wand pressed firmly against her neck. When he was standing up he bent down to grab her wrists, and roughly pulled her up. Kirsten bit her lip to keep from crying out when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Malfoy lead her over to a large bookshelf, with a candle barium on it's right side. He pulled the candle barium and the bookshelf soundlessly swung open to reveal a dark narrow hiding spot about the seize of a small closet. He quickly shoved her in there.

The bookshelf swung close again and Kirsten could see nothing but blackness. Malfoy put his hand over her mouth again, standing to close to behind her for comfort. It felt like they stood there for ages. Kirsten side throbbed painfully; it hurt to even breath. She was scared and confused. Kirsten felt a sharp pain in her eyes, and had to blink back the tears.

Finally Kirsten heard muffled voices coming from the sitting room. Malfoy's grip tightened painfully over her mouth, and he pressed wand harder into her neck. Finally after several long voices she could no longer hear the muffled voices. Malfoy relaxed a little bit. And they stood there in absolute silence. The time dragged on. Kirsten's legs began to shack a bit from still for so long.

Finally she heard a loud, familiar, female, voice yell "Draco!"

Malfoy moved his wand away from her neck, and swished it towards the bookshelf. Which opened to let in the white blinding light.

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave their constructive criticism it helped a lot!_


	7. Tears and Weakness

Draco dragged Kirsten out of the hiding spot and into the sitting room where he promptly let go of her.

"Well?" Draco asked his mother, "What happened?"

"Weasly raided the manor and toke any thing that could possibly be dangerous. But he found nothing of any real importance, thankfully." Narcissa replied crisply, though clearly shaken.

Draco closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have to go inform Bella what happened. She is hiding in the cellar with Olivander."

Draco merely nodded in reply, and his mother quickly left the room. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a huge breath. He had completely forgotten about the other presence in the room until he heard small gasping breaths.

He turned around to see her clutching her side, her eyes were filled with tears, and she looked pathetically helpless.

Draco, despite knowing how dangerous it was, felt a stab of guilt, and empathy looking at her.

. . .

Kirsten stood in the middle of the sitting room clutching her side, it hurt sharply every time she inhaled, and exhaled. She was vaguely aware of Narcissa being in the room but she didn't hear what she was saying. Now that her heart beat had begun to slow and the adrenaline was wearing off she could feel herself falling to pieces. Pain, and fear caused her to gasp which only caused her side to hurt worse.

Malfoy turned around and looked at her at her for a moment.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Kirsten didn't bother answering.

"Are you hurt?" he asked reaching out to touch her arm.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled at him, recoiling. She gasped loudly when the movement sent the sharpest pain yet. She brought her hand back to her side, and let it hover there. She was afraid to actually touch the spot.

"Did you break your rib?" Draco asked shocked.

"No you did!" she snapped. "I mean.... What were you.... What the hell were you doing? I thought... I thought you were going to rape me!"

"I.... what?" Draco stuttered shocked.

"You were pinning me down; you were on top of me." Tears finally began falling down Kirsten's check. She hated crying in front of him; hated showing any kind of weakness.

Draco stood there for a few moments opening and closing his mouth like a gaping fish, apparently at a complete lose for words.

"I... You're... jumping to conclusions... look." Draco took a deep breath and was silent for a moment. "The Ministry of Magic was coming to raid the house and I found upstairs looking out at them. I was afraid that they would see you. If they found you they my mother and I would have been sent jail, and most likely murdered by the Dark Lord. When I... I never meant to... I just... I wasn't thinking. I would never do anything like that to you. I'm not like that. I'm really sorry about... everything." Draco said clearly and slowly.

Kirsten merely glanced up at him, and then stared back down at the floor trying to breath as evenly as possible to try and not aggravate her side. She believed what he said. But it didn't matter. She wanted to be away from; somewhere were he couldn't see her cry or where she couldn't see _him_.

"Here let me mend your rib," he said quickly reaching out to her. Her first instinct was to flinch but she held her place realizing that as sooner her side was fixed the sooner she could be away from him. Draco placed his wand at her side and murmured something under her breath. Kirsten's side felt oddly warm and pleasant. She could even fell her rib knitting itself together, it was the oddest sensation. The warm feeling faded away and she knew exactly when her rib was healed because she could breath deeply without pain.

"How are you...?" Draco began but Kirsten did not wait for him to finish. She pushed past him and hurried out the oak door.

"Hey!" Draco called after her.

But Kirsten did not look back as what little composure she had finally broke.

**Author's Note: **I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately. I have had this really odd period where I've had no motivation to write anything. Not this little story or my own original idea. So it's with great pleasure that I post this, and hopefully I'll keep posting on this story and continue writing other stuff. I really hope so because the last few months were depressing.


	8. Hot Baths and Cold Showers

When Kirsten first came here Narcissa Malfoy had shown her a bathroom close to the kitchen, that she could used. Narcissa had remarked that it was never used because it was small and plain; Kirsten had thought she was delerious. It was much nicer than any bathroom she'd seen, the bathtub itself was large enough to be a small pool... but then while cleaning she'd seen the other bathrooms.

Sunday's Kirsten had slightly less work than the other days. With a mansion this large, and the horribly obsolete cleaning tools Kirsten worked from dawn well until the night just so she wouldn't fall behind in the work she had to do. She had to steal short little moments where she could relax, to take a moment and enjoy the sunset, to savor bits of her own cooking, and smell the foods delicious scent. But every Sunday she dedicated about an hour and half to rejuvenating herself for the next week of hell. By taking a bubble bath.

The bath had at least a dozen golden faucets, from one flowed pure water, from other different types of bubbles and sweet smelling perfumes. When Kirsten had filled the tub just to the her liking she sank into the water with a content sigh. Closing her eyes she leaned her head against the tub and began to hum softly.

She was in the bathtub for quite some time when suddenly her haven, her moment of pure happiness was rudely disturbed by a loud, obnoxious knocking on the bathroom door.

"Muggle," called the loud, annoying voice of Draco Malfoy.

Kirsten had been doing her best to avoid Malfoy considering... the incident; both incidents actually. It seemed he had been avoiding her too. But apparently he had gone back to his normal childish brat self.

"What?" Kirsten called back thoroughly annoyed.

"Get out of there. I need you to make me a pie"

Who did he think she was? His slave? Oh, that's right she was, Kirsten thought bitterly.

"You selfish..." Kirsten began to yell. But then stopped. No she was not going to sink to his level. She was not going to let him ruin the one activity she enjoyed, that kept her sane. She sank back down in the tub and continued humming completely ignoring the pounding and yells from the other side of the door.

**. . .**

Draco stood in front of the door pounding for ten long minutes. And during the whole time he was completely ignored. He was furious. Who did that filthy muggle think she was? Was she really that dumb? Were muggle mothers so incompetent and uncaring to their children that they frequently dropped them on their head causing permanent brain damage. Here she was a slave in the home of Death Eaters and she had the audacity to be cocky. To disobey him.

Draco stopped pounding on the door, realizing that the only way she was coming out was if he went in there and dragged her out. And he wasn't about to do that; seeing her naked would certainly not help keep him from having those types of thoughts about her.

Maybe Kirsten wasn't that stupid after all. Maybe she was just smart. She would never do this to his aunt. She was always docile, keeping her head down, saying nothing, while his aunt screamed at her at the top her lungs. If Kirsten did snap back she would being on the floor screaming bloody murder. But of course the muggle never had to worry about that with him, Draco thought angrily. The one time he had tried to be tougher with her, she jumped to the conclusion that he was going to... well... Anyway in two weeks he would be at Hogwarts and away from her. He never thought Hogwarts would be a sanctuary especially after the Dark Lord had given him his assignment.

Sighing Draco started to walk back towards his room.

**. . .**

Kirsten had gotten out of the tub and was wrapped in a warm soft towel. She had just finished rubbing on lotion when she heard the pounding stop. About time, she thought. She reached under the sink and pulled out a nail bag which set on top of the granite sink. Her fingernails were much too long, especially when she was doing house work all the time. When she rummaged through the bag she found a nail file. She stared at for a moment before a wide smile spread across her lips. She immediately began to file the metal ring around her neck hopes that she could file through it. But it was almost immediately that she felt the collar begin to tighten in a way that was far to familiar. Knowing she only had minutes Kirsten sprinted out the bathroom door.

**. . .**

Draco hadn't gotten very far down the hallway when the bathroom door flew open and hit the wall with a loud bang. Startled he turned around to see Kirsten wearing only a towel sprint out the bathroom. She collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air; Draco saw her clutching her neck. He ran towards her taking out his wand as he went. He quickly placed the wand at the collar and muttered and incantation.

Breathing deeply Kirsten propped herself up on an elbow. "We have to stop meeting like this," she said with mock passion.

Did she just make a joke after nearly being chocked to death? That's when Draco noticed the file in her hand.

"You truly are the stupidest thing I have ever meet." Draco said with disgust.

Kirsten merely laughed. "Good thing you had a craving for pie." she said laughing.

Draco started laughing with her, relieved that she was alright. Without thinking he cupped her check. Her eyelids fluttered as she stared into her eyes. He suddenly was _very _aware that she was in only a towel that had loosened slightly during her fall and was hiked high up her thigh. Draco leaned in closer; he swore he could hear Kirsten's heart beat. But then he saw something that made him stop... the tattoo on his arm that branded him a Death Eater. And suddenly he remembered why he shouldn't be kissing a muggle.

Abruptly he stood up. "You should get dressed," he said gruffly. And quickly walked away. Draco needed a cold shower, a _very _cold shower.


	9. Twin Dreams

A now fully dressed Kirsten was pacing the kitchen. Damn it, damn it, damn it. It had happened again. When Draco had reached down cupped her check it burned where he was touching her in the most pleasant way. When he moved closer she could smell his shampoo, feel her heart try to pound its way out of her chest. Her whole body burned with longing. And when he had just got up and left she laid there felling lonely and unfulfilled.

Kirsten shock her head violently. Draco Malfoy was a horrible self absorbed git. She hated him... didn't she. Hate isn't much different than passion a small voice told her. Kirsten groaned loudly and fell onto her bed exhausted. Despite her restless mind she fell asleep. But a restless mind meant restless sleep.

_Kirsten found herself standing in front of a two story bricked house. Home, she cried tears pouring down her face, I'm home. She reached up hesitantly to touch her neck but nothing was there. The collar was gone. Slowly she walked up the sidewalk letting her hands trail across the flowers that her mother planted every year. Her hand grasped the doorknob and turned. The door opened revealing a living with mahogany floor, large windows, expensive comfortable furniture, a grand piano tucked into a corner. And sitting in the living room were her parents. _

_They immediately jumped up to embrace her; they were so ecstatic that she was home safe. But something was off... her mothers belly wasn't bulging out. Then she noticed on the floor was a beautiful baby boy playing. Her brother. _

_She walked over to him and knelt down before him. He was already so big, sitting up on his own. He waved his chubby arms at her smiling and cooing. Kirsten smiled back. She was so filled with happiness, she felt as if she was going to burst. _

_Then suddenly a dark shadow filled the room and it was filled with masked figures clothed in black robes. One lifted a wand out of the clock and raised it to her parents. Kirsten screamed so loudly that she could not hear the killing curse muttered. There was a flash of green light and her parents collapsed like rag dolls. Her beautiful brother began crying in fear. She toke him into her arms. No they wouldn't hurt him! They'd have to kill her first!_

_But then two of the figures were pulling her away. And no matter how hard she struggled she couldn't hold on to her brother. The masked figure that killed her parents toke of the mask revealing the hate filled, demented face of Bellatrix Lesterange. _

_Kirsten begged and pleaded but Bellatrix only laughed. She raised her wand to the baby who was crying pitifully. He lifted and flew against the wall with a sickening smack, his lifeless body falling to the floor. _

Kirsten sat up straight up in bed gasping. She looked around franticly before realizing where she was. She began to sob, broken and loudly. They were so powerful that her whole body shock. My god, she thought panicked, it had seemed so real. Had the dream actually meant something? Had her family been murdered without her knowing? Surely they were alive because if they killed her father than Kirsten herself had no purpose, right? But Kirsten couldn't convincing herself of this. She couldn't get those frightening sickening pictures out of her mind.

**. . .**

_Draco screamed louder than he ever did before. It felt like knives stabbing him all over his body. How could someone be in so much pain and not die? But then, right when he thought he would surely die, the pain stopped. He found himself laying on the floor. He forced himself to sit up and kneel. _

_"You have failed me, Draco," a cold cruel voice said. _

_Draco looked up to see a white face with slits for a nose, and red livid eyes staring down at him. He began to shack in fear. "Please, My Lord... please forgive me." Draco begged. "Give me a second chance."_

_"Crucio," said the cruel voice. Draco was rolling on the ground screaming in agony. He was being burned alive. But again the pain stopped. _

_"You ask for a second chance. Your family has been given much more than a second chance. You have failed to kill him. I told you what the consequences would be if you failed and now you will suffer them."_

_"No," Draco moaned. _

_Suddenly off to the side his parents knelt cowering before the Dark Lord. He raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Draco screamed as his parents fell to the ground and as he was screaming the Dark Lord raised his wand again..._

Draco woke covered in cold sweat gasping, and crying. He was laying in his expansive four poster bed. His whole room decorated with green and black. Draco quickly hoped out of bed not bothering to change. It was still late at night.

He hurried over to the library. Draco spent hours there that night pouring over books trying to come up with some scheme to kill Dumbledore. He had already come up with a couple of things but there were so many things that could go wrong in both cases. Just as the sun had began to rise Draco was about to give. He was, much to his shame, crying again. He couldn't do it. He couldn't. And the Dark Lord was going to kill him and his whole family.

But then, something popped into his head just like that. Draco had been trying to find ways to kill Dumbledore indirectly like poison because he was unsure if he could beat the old man in a duel, and before he believed there was no way to bring help into Hogwarts. But he had just remembered Montague's experience with the vanishing cabinet. If he could fix the broken one at Hogwarts than maybe, just maybe, he could accomplish this.


	10. Stupidity

The leaves had began to change colors. Kirsten used to love the fall. The

beautiful mosaic the leaves would make, the crisp clean air, and perfect

temperature. When she was little she and her friends would spend hours building

a huge pile of leaves to jump in.

But now it sucked.

She had thought she would be relieved when Malfoy left. One less thing to

worry about, certainly. Instead she felt incredibly lonely, and allowances that

Draco Malfoy had made for her were not honored by Bellatrix Lesterange. The first day was the worst. In the summer Malfoy had always been the one to give her the

key to cellar when it was time feed Ollivander and didn't mind if she spent

about fifteen extra minutes talking with him. And if she told Draco that

Ollivander need something like a blanket he would make sure he recieved it.

But the first morning Draco was away at school she had went to Narcissa for

the key only to be told that Bellatrix was keeping it. Her heart had immediately

sunk to the ground. Kirsten tried to avoid that hag like she would the plague.

Kirsten hadn't had the heart to tell Ollivander that it probably wasn't a good

idea for her to sit there and chat when he pressed her for details about what

the weather was like and what it looked outside. After sitting there for about

ten minutes the cellar door had blasted open and in came Bellatrix.

She immediately grabbed Kirsten by the hair and hauled her to her feet;

Kirsten cried out in pain. "Having fun?" Bellatrix hissed at her; shaking Kirsten. "A nice little tea party, you lazy, filthy, good-for-nothing muggle."

Then Bellatrix caught sight of the things laying around the cellar: the blanket,

the pillow, and plate filled with pancakes and bacon. Her fury exploded.

She threw Kirsten so that her head smashed painfully against the wall. Kirsten clung to the wall desperitlly, her vision blurring.

"You no good, lying, scheming piece of shit! What makes you think you can sneak things down here? Or bring him better food than what your supposed to?" Bellatrix kicked the plate sending the food flying.

"They were leftovers," Kirsten snarled back, still leaning against the wall. "From breakfast. They would have been thrown away."

Kirsten was slapped straight across the face. She fell onto the floor.

Bellatrix bent down to grab the blanket and pillow. Something inside Kirsten

snapped. She leapt to her feet. Behind her Ollivander whispered, "Kirsten

don't."

She tried to grab the blanket out Bellatrix's grasp. "You heartless bitch!" Kirsten screamed, "It'll be winter soon. He'll freeze to death without it. And what

use is he to You-Know-Who if he freezes or starves to death!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth when she found herself airborne

colliding with the opposite wall. As she lay on the floor gasping she felt a

familiar pain in her side as she breathed. She meet the gaze of Ollivander, who

was staring at her in horror.

"Crucio!"

Kirsten screamed, and began to wither on the floor. She would have done

anything for the pain to end but Bellatrix continued, and not just with the

cruciatus curse. Bellatrix had many 'inventive' ways for torturing someone. Finally

the stream of spells had stopped. Kirsten lay on the floor taking stock of her

injures: some ribs, and her nose were broken. There were slash marks all over her

body, one of her eyes were swollen shut, and her body in general ached all over

from the cruciatus curse.

"Get up," Bellatrix hissed, kicking Kirsten.

Kirsten blanched at the thought of the pain standing would cause but she

realized that if she disobeyed she would not live long.

Slowly leaning against the wall she stood up, to her shame she began crying.

"Walk upstairs to the kitchen," Bellatrix ordered.

Every breath, every step was horrible. Kirsten could not keep her self from

gasping and groaning in pain. When she reached the kitchen she headed toward the bed but Bellatrix grabbed her by the hair to stop her.

"Oh no, you don't get to go rest. You still have to work." With a wave of her

wand a tub full of warm soapy water and a scrub brush appeared. "Clean the

floors."

Kirsten was in agony as she scurried from one end of the kitchen to the

other. Bellatrix leaning against the counter with her wand out waiting to punish

Kirsten for resting. Kirsten's vision quickly began to get blurry, with black

splotches blacking things out. But she clung to consciousness; afraid of what

Bellatrix would do to her if she passed out. The sickest part though was that as

she cleaned her wounds were dripping blood over the areas she had cleaned.

Kirsten wondered if Bellatrix make her go back and clean the blood in an cycle

that only ended when Kirsten collapsed.

Then Kirsten heard a man's voice say, "Bellatrix, the Dark Lord would like a

word with you."

Kirsten let herself fall to the ground. Her ordeal was over. Bellatrix strode

leisurely over to her. "Remember this you disease infested muggle, you are

nothing better than dog. And a dog that disobeys is beaten and a dog that bits

the hand of its master is killed by its master." With that Bellatrix walked away

and Kirsten let herself surrender to the blackness.

Kirsten became aware that her arm was being held out at an awkward angle, and

something thick and cold was being spread across it. She could tell she was laying on her bed. Slowly she opened her eyes. Sitting on a stool in front of her rubbing some thick, green, odd smelling paste on her arm was the same black haired man who had helped kidnap her.

Absorbed in what he was doing, he didn't immediately realize that she was

awake. Kirsten experimentally toke in a deep breath, and was happy to realize

that there was no sharp pain. Kirsten then examined the man in front of her. The

night she had been kidnapped she'd been so afraid she didn't really notice

anything. She was able to examine him closer now, than she had that night and

realized that in a thesaurus his name (whatever that was) would be an antonym

for pretty. His hair was long and greasy, he had pale sickly looking skin, and a

giant hooked nose.

"You are an idiot." the man said matter of factly, glancing up a Kirsten.

Thank you Captain Obvious, she thought sarcastically but didn't say it aloud.

Talking back had gotten her in this trouble in the first place. She sat there

thinking for a moment, while he bandaged her other arm, before asking, "Why are

you helping me?"

The man glanced back up at her but said nothing. When he finished with her

arm he got up to leave. This surprised Kirsten. She could barely see out of her

left eye and she could tell the rest of her face was heavily bruised. She had

assumed he would fix that as well.

"My face, can't you...?" she began to ask.

"No," the man answered curtly, not looking at her and with that he left the

kitchen.

Kirsten sat there for a moment, lost deep in thought before going over to the

sink to wash the blood from her face. She then went to clean the blood up off

the floor only to find that the floor was sparkling clean.

That didn't make any sense, she had bleed all over the floor. Had the man

cleaned it trying to be kind? But if he was trying to be kind why wouldn't he

fix her face? And why would he want to be kind to her in the first place?

"Kirsten," Narcissa called peering in through the kitchen door.

"Yes Mistress"

"We have guests; bring out the best elf made wine we have and four glasses

and serve us."

"Yes, Mistress." Kirsten answered obediently.

When she reached the living room she found the double oak doors wide open.

Laying on the carpet was the biggest snake she had ever encountered. Sitting in

four armchairs were Bellatrix, Narcissa, the black haired man, and... Kirsten

nearly ran back to the kitchen and barricaded herself inside because the second

guest was Voldemort.

Taking a deep breath she placed the silver platter she was carrying on a

small table next to the door. She poured the glasses and headed toward the

blacked haired man; deliberately procrastinating serving the horrifying monster.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix snapped loudly at Kirsten. Kirsten jumped

spilling a little bit of wine and winced. She had hoped not to attract

attention.

"What my mistress told me to do." Kirsten answered. She kept her eyes averted

to the ground, shoulders hunched, and her voice soft and quite in hopes to look as a

slave should, stupid and docile.

"Serve the most important guest first," Bellatrix ordered.

Reluctantly Kirsten turned to Voldemort, who picked up a glass without

comment and began to sip it. Kirsten could feel his eyes on her, though. She

then turned back to the man.

"Why Severus," Bellatrix asked, "Would you fix its wounds? How else it

supposed to learn anything?"

Kirsten kept her gaze lowered but listened intently as she served the women

in the room. "As you can see Bellatrix, " Severus said condescending,

"I only healed what was necessity to keep the muggle working and keep her from

bleeding on the carpet."

"Well at least we won't have to put up with it for long. Soon the Ministry of

Magic will be ours and we will be able to control the muggle minister through

the ministry and she won't be any more use to us." Bellatrix commented.

"On the contrary, once we take power she'll be an example to muggles and

wizards alike what a muggles proper place is - in the servitude of wizards."

Severus replied.

"That's true." Voldemort murmured. Kirsten flinched his voice was unnaturally

high and cold.

Kirsten glanced quickly up at Severus. Again he had helped her. "Is there

anything else you need mistress?" Kirsten asked softly wanting nothing more than

to escape from the room.

"No, just leave the wine."

Kirsten placed the bottle on the table in the middle of the room. She had to

move close to the snake who raised its head and hissed at her. She tucked the

platter under arm and began to walk to the door when the high cold voice called

"Wait."

Kirsten froze. "Come here." he ordered.

Slowly she turned around and walked toward him keeping her eyes down.

"This is what caused so much trouble this morning. She seems obedient enough

now." Voldemort mused.

Bellatrix snorted.

He reached up to grab her chin, with pale unnaturally long fingers. Kirsten

gasped and felt her heart race, as he tilted her chin so she was forced to look

in his horrible, blood red eyes.

"Do you think yourself equal to everyone in this room?" He asked her. "And

don't lie. The Dark Lord always can tell when someone was lying."

Kirsten thought quickly. "No, My Lord," she stammered.

Kirsten waited anxiously. If he could read mind, tell her every thought, then she

was screwed. But if he could only tell when someone lied than she would be fine.

Because she hadn't lied. She wasn't equal to any one in this room, she was much

better.

Voldemort released her from his grasp and turned away from her. "That is

all," he said.


End file.
